The Present will make up for the Past(on Hiatus)
by SleepyForest
Summary: Agatha is looking for a job. She comes across a job ad for a security guard at her childhood restaurant where her mom used to work. Having fond memories of the from when she was young up until the reason her mom quit, she decided to take the job. Now she is dealing with animatronics who aren't trying to kill her, problems in college, and issues with her frenemy Jenny.
1. The first Night

Okay. I have been getting into watching people play Five Nights at Freddy's, mostly Markiplier. And afterwords, I found people have been made a fandom for it, so I'm adding to it. I also read the Creepypasta theories for it. So, I'm gonna give this a try.

_**I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT**_ **FREDDY'S!**

* * *

Mary Agatha York was a 19 year old student. She attended a university close to her home and was doing quite well. The problem was, her mother could no longer work properly, so the young woman had to find a job before bills became out of hand.

She had gone to the university with a scholarship, so that wasn't a problem. And her closest friend was part of a rather rich family and he had bought her books, no matter how much she said no. So she just needed a job that could pay rent and basic bills and for food. And then she saw it.

An add in the newspaper for a security guard. For Freddy's Pizza. Back when the place was still open, her mother worked there in the kitchen. When Agatha was to young to go to school, her mom would take her to the diner with her. After that, Agatha would come there after school. This was because her mom worked there all day.

Agatha would often play with the other kids there, it was even how she met her best friend Cameron, and her worst enemy Jenny, who was Cameron's fraternal twin sister. Even though she had fun with other kids, sometimes she had to get away from reality. She often be around the animatronics on the stage, or she'd find away to sneak into Pirate's Cove. She'd tell her mom how they would talk to her, usually in whispers when other people were around.

Agatha was young when this had started, and the animatronics did have voice boxes, so her mother merely thought it was childish imagination. She warned Agatha about Pirate's Cove, but left out the graphic parts of "The Bite of '87". As time progressed, Agatha began preferring to be called Aggy, saying Cameron and the animatronics said it suited her better.

After she turned a little older, she noticed it wasn't normal to talk to inanimate objects, even though she knew they were alive. So when talking with others, she merely referred to them as "My Friends". Though her mother still knew she talked to them, ever since Agatha had told her, "My Friends said to stay away from the owner. They said he does bad things, and he did bad things to them once."

It had scared her, but she'd been noticing that there was something strange with the man. At least Agatha's "imagination" kept her safe. And it stayed like this, until the diner was closed down for a few months. After that, Agatha's mother had to get a job at 4 different places, barely taking care of herself, and Agatha herself had to be taken care of by Cameron's family. When the Pizzeria reopened, Agatha's mother couldn't reapply do to her starting to become scatterbrained.

And now, here was an ad that said she could apply. It was an odd add, but it was convenient. Taking out her phone, she dialed the number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agatha sat in the passenger seat of Cameron's corvette. They were talking of how this job was something she'd be good at and she'd be sorta living her childhood again. As they progressed down the road, Agatha and Cameron's topics slowly fell from the job, to Jenny.

"So how's the wicked witch of the west?"

"One, she's as whiny and pathetic as ever. Two, don't call her that."

"Why not? If she sticks to that diet of only lettuce, she'll either turn green or into a rabbit. No matter how much she throws it up afterwords."

Cameron laughed, "Well, if she turns into a rabbit, at least that one animatronic will have a girlfriend."

Agatha stared at him in horror, "One, his name is Bonnie. And two, I would never do something so cruel to him! Plus, he's to good for her."

"In what way?"

"Do you remember his bow tie? He is a gentleman. And he is not into blonde girls who sleep around with her college professors for good grades."

Cameron shot the brown haired girl a look, "Alright Aggy, that's enough."

She rolled her amber eyes, "Not my fault this all started because she took Chica's words of "Eat healthy" too far."

"That duck? I think Jenny hated her."

"CHICA'S A CHICKEN!"

"With teeth."

Agatha glared at Cameron, not letting up for the rest of the ride. Luckily, they arrived not five minutes later. As Agatha got out, Cameron rolled down the window.

"I'll be here at six. And don't you leave early."

"Okay, thanks again for the ride. Sorry I'm bothering you."

"No problem, we're best friends because of this place, so I was happy to drive you. And I am also glad to help you and your mom. She deserves rest."

"Thanks, uh, if it's not to much trouble, can you stop back at my place and make sure she's in bed?"

"Of Course, and if you die tonight, I'll have her move in at my place."

He was having joking, half serious. They both knew the stories that something was wrong with the animatronics. They'd heard them as small children. And if anything were to happen to Agatha, she didn't want her mom to go to some institute.

As Cameron drove away, Agatha went inside the building. It didn't look to different from when she was a kid. She was very curious on why it closed for so long. Or at least why it did in the first place.

Finding the security office with ease, she sat in her chair. She found and looked at the cameras on the tablet. Everything was how it should be. She stared extra long at the camera at the stage. Then at the one at pirate's cove. No movement. She remembered she was supposed to receive a phone call. Oddly, it never came. And she kept waiting, checking the cameras often.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. And she grabbed swiftly.

"Hello?"

"Agatha? Sweety?"

"Mom, what are you doing awake? I thought I told Cameron to make sure you were in bed."

"Oh, he left not to long ago, I, um, might have faked being asleep."

"Are you kidding me? Mom, you know you NEED to be asleep at 10. 10:30 at least. We need to regulate your sleeping patterns."

"I know, I know, but I also wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I'm fine, Mama. Now, It's 1 in the morning, GO TO SLEEEEEEP!"

"Okay, just answer me something."

"What?"

"I've a lot of the stories the people tell of that place at night. And as a child, you were around those things a lot. Do you think they'll recognize you? I really don't wanna lose you."

Agatha sighed, "Don't worry mom. If they don't I have a plan of defense. And plus, nobody's died on the first night. If I can't handle it, I'll quit."

"Alright."

"Okay, I gotta check the cameras. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

-click-

Agatha sighed, and checked the cameras. Her heart nearly stopped.

Bonnie was on NONE of them.

She swiftly turned to both doors. Bonnie was standing at the right one. Before Agatha could close the door, he walked away. Making the girl blink in surprise. She heard a _CLANG_.

Looking down the hallway with a flashlight, Agatha had to stop herself from laughing. Bonnie and Chika had crashed into one another. Taking deep breaths, Agatha decided if she was gonna die, she was gonna at least say something to her old "Friends".

"Are you two okay?"

They turned towards her, and she knew what they were thinking. 'Do we look okay to you? We just smashed into one another and are a small pile on the floor. We're just peachy.'

They got up and Agatha thought they were gonna come back towards her and stuff her in a suit. Instead, they walked away. She quickly looked at the cameras. Chica was back on stage, apparently talking with Freddy, but no audio came out. Bonnie was in, pirate's cove? And talking with Foxy. Still no audio.

She kept switching the tablet off and on every few minutes. Seeing if anyone was coming. Nope.

Agatha almost screamed when she heard the bell for 6 go off. She check around one more time. Everyone was back in place.


	2. In Class

Okay, second chapter. I wanted to thank all of you for favoriting and following this thing. I even got a review~ So, 11 followers, 5 favorites, 1 comment. I think that's pretty good when I just made this yesterday.

By the way, wanna know something? I am scared of animatronics, have been since I was little. Because of my anxiety, I'm scared to approach the stage at Chuck E. Cheese. I always thought that they were gonna jump out at me. When my little brother showed me Five Nights at Freddy's for the first time. Nopenopenopenope. I then watched Markiplier and read the wiki on the animatronics, and I found myself enjoying it.

I didn't realize their was an entire fandom dedicated to it 0_0. I promise you, animatronics in general I will be on guard, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy...their a different story.

* * *

Agatha yawned a bit, taking a sip of her coke. She didn't like coffee unless it was frozen, and even if she wanted one or a regular coffee, the only coffee shop between her or Cameron's homes and their university was closed today. She also shunned energy drinks. Her mom had drank them way to often, and what was wrong with her now made Agatha nervous.

She and Cameron sat at a table on the campus, not having their last class for two hours. Cameron was also drinking a coke, but he only had a few sips before setting it beside Agatha. He knew she would need it to at least keep her ears open during the class.

"Hey, I never actually asked earlier, how was your first night?"

Agatha's amber eyes glanced up at him, "Well, my MOM called me at 1 AM."

Cameron's green ones stared at her in shock, "She was asleep when I left!"

"Well she faked it. Anyway's right afterwords, I looked at the cameras and Bonnie was no where in sight. I looked at both doors, and he was on the right."

"Isn't he supposed to be on the left?"

Agatha nodded, "Yeah. Then he walked away. And next thing I know, he and Chica are a heap on the floor in the hall."

Cameron stared at her. He tried to say something, anything, as a comment about that. Sadly, nothing left his lips. Agatha laughed. Which led to the sandy blonde haired male to think of something to say.

"You didn't laugh at them did you?"

Agatha stopped laughing and stared at him, a grin still on her face. She giggled a bit, "No, but asked them if they were okay. They looked at me with expressions that said something like 'We've just crashed into one another, and are now a heap on the floor. We're just PEACHY!'"

Cameron sighed, "What next?"

"They both walked away, and for the last couple or so hours, Chica was on stage talking with Freddy, and Bonnie was in Pirates cove talking with Foxy."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear either conversation."

As Cameron nodded his head, a girl waltzed right up to the two companions, her own in tow.

"Hey, Cameron. Creep," She nodded her head towards Agatha.

"Hi, Jenny."

"Whore," Agatha nodded back towards her.

Jenny glared a bit towards Agatha who started whistling, "Heard you got a job. May I ask doing what?"

"I am keeping watch over our favorite childhood diner, Freddy's Pizza."

The two girls behind Jenny cackled, "That place was stupid, we stopped going when we were 6."

As the two girls laughed, Jenny actually looked surprised, "I thought the place closed down."

"It was for a couple years, but it's been reopened for awhile. It's just not that popular."

One of the laughing girls then said, "Didn't your mom work in the kitchen there? How did she keep you both alive?"

"And didn't you also talk to the robots? Freak!"

Agatha laughed with them, making both girls shut up. She stood up and walked right up to them, "This is coming from the girl who would stuff her face every time she came, and the girl who would scream and run away from the animatronics? If you didn't know, my mom got major raises in salary since people would keep ordering more pizza. She made it were that place was loaded with customers daily."

Both girls back down from Agatha's hard glare. People can insult her all they want. She won't bat an eyelash. You insult her mother. You die. The two girls new this and started to run. Agatha merely sat back down.

"Was that really necessary, Aggy?"

"Yes, Cameo, yes it was."

"So, your the security guard I guess?"

"Yes, Jenny, yes I am."

Jenny just stood there for a moment. After five minutes, she started leaving, "I hope you die."

Agatha waved as she left, "Love you to~"

As Jenny groaned in aggravation, Cameron noticed a cup on the ground, "Jenny, you left your drink!"

"I DON'T WANT IT!"

Cameron sighed and picked up the cup. It was a full cup of iced coffee. He stared in disbelief, "Jenny doesn't drink this stuff."

That's when he noticed Agatha staring at it as if it was the holy grail. Rolling his eyes, he handed it to her. It was halfway gone in two minutes and Agatha was holding her thumb to the roof of her mouth. Cameron chuckled at her, "That's what you get for drinking it faster than you can handle."

"Why did your sister have this anyway, I thought neither of you liked this stuff?"

"We don't. She might have gotten it for you."

"Maybe."

"Hey, what happened between you two anyways. All three of us were friends before Freddy's closed. Then something happened between you two."

Agatha blinked at him, "She accused me of something I didn't do. We argued and this is the result. Neither of us had the guts to say we weren't friends anymore, but were not afraid to say were enemies."

"Frenemies huh? Great, as if being enemies wasn't bad enough."

Agatha shrugged, "Who cares. My one day we'll both come 'round. 'till then, she's a spoiled brat who needs a different hobby than seducing men to get what she wants."

Cameron sighed as they both got up to go to their final class, "My friend and my twin sister. What a combination for disaster."


	3. The second night

Awesome, 5 reviews, 12 favorites, and 15 followers~ Vampire Tales, thank you for pointing out the spelling errors. Mercenary Of Mercenaries, I will try to lengthening them up, and which one? Jenny or Agatha? angelsweet2011 and InstaCupOfFruit your reviews are greatly appreciated. I thank all of you for your supporting reviews.

* * *

Agatha walked cautiously down the hall towards the security office. Cameron had dropped her off, and was on his way to check on her mom. Reaching the office, she sat in the chair and grabbed the tablet. She knew she was supposed to receive a phone call, but the phone still hadn't rang. She turned on the tablet and stated checking cameras. And Bonnie was gone when she checked the stage. Luckily he was backstage.

She thought back to the previous night. Did he and Chica recognize her as a human? Or did they recognize her for her? Guess it depends on what happens for the rest of the week. She checked Pirate's cove. She her heart nearly stopped like the previous night. The curtains. Were wide. Open. She could here Foxy running down the hallway. Before he got to the door, she smashed her hand on the close button.

Hearing a _SMACK_ sound, she decided to take a chance and got up to look out the window. Foxy was spread out on the ground. He looked like he was in a daze. Unlike the previous night, she couldn't contain her laughter, "Not tonight, Captain Foxy!"

As Agatha stood there laughing, she didn't notice Foxy get up and start glaring at her. He started walking away, and for a moment, the 19 year old thought she heard him mutter something.

Something along the line of, "Freaking Aggy and knowing everything about us, arg." Yet, he could have said nothing at all. Shrugging it off, Agatha reopened the door and sat back down. She checked the cameras, and to her horror Chica an Freddy were gone. She checked around frantically, looking at each camera. They were on none of them. Neither was Bonnie. And now that she checked, Foxy had vanished too. Luckily, none of them were at the doors, and from the sounds coming from the audio, they were all in the kitchen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Agatha held her head and checked the time. It was 3 AM. And the power was at 40. Foxy slamming so harshly into the door and checking so frantically on the tablet must sucked most of that power. Her phone started buzzing, alerting that somebody was texting her.

It came from Cameron's phone and said, 'Agatha, you there?'

'Yes. I thought you'd be sleeping Cameron,' she replied.

'This is Jenny. I don't have your phone number and I had to tell you that Cameron's throwing up and has to go to the doctor tomorrow. So since he can't go ten minutes with out spewing his guts, he can't pick you up.'

Agatha's jaw dropped, 'Is he okay? Type Blondie type!'

'Relax shorty, he's just throwing up and occasionally coughing. It may just be stomach flu, but you know our parents. I know you do, they are always dragging you and me away from group to get us to make up.'

'Yes I know your parents. And I am not short. I'm 5"9. Your 5"10. Cameron's 5"8. I'm in the middle, whore.'

'I'm not a whore! And to think I was gonna come get you.'

Agatha snickered. Jenny would come get her anyway. She would do the same for her.

'Alright I'm sorry.'

'Thank you. I'll be there at six.'

'Okay.'

'Not promising I won't be fashionably late.'

'Jenny!'

No reply came, making the auburn haired girls groaned.

_ BANG!_

Whether she heard this from the tablet or through the building, Agatha didn't know. All she knew is that she had to see it. Standing up, she grabbed a flashlight, put her cellphone in her pocket, and headed out after checking the cameras once more. Walking down the halls, Agatha slowly made her way to the kitchen. Praying and hoping that if she saw the animatronics, they would at least recognize her as a human.

Finally, she reached the kitchen, though at the cost of her flashlight's batteries. Agatha looked through the windows on the door, but it was too dark to see anything in there. Her eyes caught sight of a dim flickering light on one of the counters, but couldn't make out what it was. It obviously came from a candle, or maybe even a few, but it seemed to be on top of something. Taking a few deep breathes, she swallowed her fear.

Pushing the doors open she cautiously walked in. Approaching the light, she kept her ears open for any sign of her old robotic friends. When Agatha stood directly in front of the light, she didn't know whether to be shocked, frightened, or to just faint.

It was. A. Cake. Freshly made. 12 Candles on top of it. And in brown, purple, yellow, and red icing it said "Welcome Back." Beside it was a plate, a knife, and a note. The note reading "Go ahead and take a slice, save some for the other two" in yellow crayon. So, had they made that sound earlier to lead her in here to the cake? What next? Recounting the number of candles on the cake, she remembered something. The day the place closed down was the day before her 12th birthday. Cameron and Jenny's birthday was two weeks after hers and their parents decided to just combine the parties into one big one. Sadly, it had to be moved to the park, since the owner closed the place so suddenly.

It was also the day Jenny and Agatha had gotten into the fight. So it had been the worst day of Agatha's life. Back to the present, the auburn haired girl knew 'the other two' was Cameron and Jenny. Agatha paused for a few minutes, before she just said, "Frick it!" Grabbed the knife and cut a slice and put on the plate. Chocolate. Her mouth nearly started watering as she savored the sweet taste.

Suddenly, her head started working again and she checked the cameras, they were all in their proper place. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were on the stage. The curtains were closed at Pirate's cove. Why lead her there, leave her a cake and go back into their original spots? Her question was answered when her watch went off. 6:00 am.

Agatha sighed a bit, they recognized her alright. So why wouldn't they interact with her face to face? She took the tablet back to the security room, carrying the cake in one hand. She had found a lid to put over it, so it was quite easy. Dropping of the tablet and grabbing her bag, Agatha made her way out of the building. In the parking lot, there was a red Ferrari. Yes. A red Ferrari.

Walking up to the expensive vehicle, Agatha saw Jenny sitting in the front seat wearing a pair of sunglasses. Don't ask, it was an inside joke. The two may have a hate love relationship, but that doesn't mean the hate out scales the love all the time. Agatha sat in the passenger seat, cake on her lap. Jenny handed her another pair of sunglasses. Putting them on she said one thing, "Let's ride."

The Ferrari left quite a few tire tracks in the parking lot before they actually left. Friends or enemies? Love or hate? The girls were both to each other.

* * *

Okay, chapter three. Done. Well, I've had an idea. How about I start posting little facts about Agatha, Cameron, and Jenny? I don't know what most of you will think about this but I wanted to tell you little tidbits about them.

**Fact: Agatha, Cameron, and Jenny are named after dead relatives who had tragic deaths: **When Agatha was first born, her grandmother died from a heart attack in the hallway. Her name was Agatha, so her daughter decided to name her own that. Jenny got her name cause her aunt died a month before in a terrible bus accident. And Cameron was named after his and Jenny's great uncle, who died two years before the twins were born in a fire.


	4. I'm Sorry and Don't Worry

Okay, I have been neglecting this story out of laziness and writers block, mostly because of school and the release of Fnaf 2 and the upcoming fnaf 3, which has been making me revise my theory the owner of the restaurant murdered the kids. It made me aggravated that my theory was wrong, but I still think the purple guy was interesting.

So, I've decided to make a The Present Will Make Up For The Past 2.0. Revising it to lack my theory, lengthening the chapters, and I'm also changing Agatha, Jenny, and Cameron's appearance a little. Physical that is. In this, Agatha is a slightly short, amber eyed, auburn haired white girl. Jenny is a bleach blond, blue eyed white girl. And Cameron is Jenny's male counter part though shorter than the two girls.

In 2.0, Agatha will still be a auburn haired white girl, but her hair will have three purple highlights. Her eyes will be purple(if you think you know where I'm going with this, you're right). She will be 6''1, Jenny will be 6''0, and Cameron will be 5''11. Jenny and Cameron are still a couple of white bleach blonds. Jenny as I said, is now 6''0 and has big boobs, but is overall extremely thin. Cameron is a lanky boy with a buzz cut.

So, I'm going to be working on this, but don't worry, as soon as I redo the last three chapters, we're picking up where we left off. Sadly, I my family is currently having to move, so updates will only appear on weekends. I will put more details in the authors note above chapter one of 2.0, which will be posted on Friday or Saturday.

Keep your eyes out for The Present Will Make Up For The Past 2.0 my SleepySaplings.

-SleepyForest


	5. Restart First Night

Okay, wow. Just when I get motivated to write, my mom finds three different apartments. We've already got one, and took some time to move in. We are know functional in our new home. Then I finally got to play Fnaf 3, but I came up with a solution so I don't have to change the story line even more. Not to mention I've fell a little behind on school work, so I've been having to do a little more on that. Basically, I've had no time to write. Luckily, I've caught a break this morning, so I whipped this up real quick. It's short, but the best I could do. Sorry, guys, thanks for being patient, and enjoy ^-^.

* * *

Mary Agatha York sat at the kitchen table in her and her mother's two bedroom apartment. She was gazing through the job adds in the newspaper, hoping to see a job she'd at least tolerate. Her phone was buzzing behind her as she received text message after text message. All coming from the same person, each text held a rude name and insult. Agatha hadn't bothered to see who they were from, let alone check the cell in more than an hour. She knew who it was, and really couldn't careless about what the messages said.

Pushing a strand of the purple hair that streaked through the left side of her hair, she took notice of an add that struck a thought into her head. The add was for a local pizzeria. The infamous Freddy Fazzbear's. Her favorite childhood restaurant. What was the thought?

'Aw yeah, Aggie in the house!'

It was a funny thought, as it was actually a memory of when she was little. The day she met her two best friends. Well, now best friend and Frenemy. When she was four, she burst through a door in Freddy's and said that exact line. No one knows where she came from. Even her own mother looked surprised as well as horrified. Agatha also didn't remember what she was doing prior to that.

Aside from that, she had fond memories of the pizzeria. It was her favorite place on earth.

Grabbing her phone, she barely glanced at the messages which had been piling up, and quickly sent a text to the number.

_ 'Hey, i found a job I can do. So can you stop sending these text while I make a carpool arrangements with your brother.'_

_ 'Fine but w8 at least 15 mins till you calls hes on the phone with his bae'_

Agatha glared at the text, '_Jenny, you can send me hate texts all you want, but you know how I get with spelling and punctuation. You can type 'w8' all you want, but the next time I see the lack of a period, comma, apostrophe, and proper spelling, I will be forced to break my phone, which will then lead to the loss of contact with my mom's doctor.'_

_ 'Whatever. Tell your mom I said 'Hi'.'_

With a roll of her purple eyes, Agatha dialed the number of the pizzeria. She waited for a few seconds, before a familiar voice spoke.

"Yes, this is the owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, can I help you?"

"Hiya, Unka Jay!"

The man on the other line gave a groan of annoyance, "Oh, it's you Agatha. What do you want?"

Her uncle had never liked her. He tried convincing her mom to just get a babysitter for her and not bring her to Freddy's. Like that ever happened.

"Just to tell you that I'm taking the position as night guard."

The line was silent for a minute, "...Get some sleep Aggie. You start _tonight_."

A silver corvette pulled up to the the small restaurants entrance. It was 11:45, so Agatha felt she had time to wander the place. Stepping out of the passenger seat, she turned to look at the driver.

"Thanks Cameron, sorry I've drug you into dropping me off here at 11 and picking me up at 6 every weeknight."

The lanky boy looked over, "No problem, Aggie. Ya know, Jenny nearly had a heart attack when she found out what the job was."

Agatha fist bumped the air. As she backed up to shut the door, Cameron shot his arm out and grabbed her's.

"Be careful in there Agatha. You've heard what the news and ex employees have been saying about this place."

The girl brushed her hand through the top strip of purple in her hair, "Who do you think you're talking to Cameo? I'm the girl who used to TALK to the animatronics."

Giving a roll of the eyes, Cameron said no more. He started driving off as Agatha walked up to the small building. Stealing a glance back, his heart and stomach both started to plummet, as his best friend stepped into the pizzeria.


	6. First Night (part two)

Two chapters in one day. I had meant to post the previous one last night, but my internet connection wouldn't let me. Again, sorry I haven't been active. I've been unpacking and catching up with school. Not to mention I've had issues with my story because of Five Night's at Freddy's 3, the upcoming 4. And let's not forget in 2017 there's gonna be a movie. I have plans for that. I'm gonna be eighteen hopefully when it's in theaters, and if there is a chance anyone lives near where I live, they might see me at theaters, cause I'll be dressed as my character Agatha. Just because I want to see just how popular my fanfic gets among the fandom. Anyways, sorry the other one is so short, so here's a somewhat longer one. Enjoy my SleepySaplings.

* * *

Agatha looked fondly around the familiar building. She traced her hand against the walls she once drew various images on in crayon or marker. She poked at the stars that had always seemed to hang from the ceiling. She walked through the halls she used to run through like a maze. She blinked in surprise as she came across a familiar area. Peaking in, she saw a familiar purple curtain.

"Oh, Foxy!"

Even though she was a legal adult, Agatha couldn't seem to hold her excitement. She practically skipped oven to the curtain, barely paying attention to the sign right beside it. Pulling one of the curtains to the side, Agatha's purple eyes lit up. Her smile never faltered as she stared at the pirate fox. His jaw was still broken, as it had always been as she was growing up. Her eyes slowly drew their gaze from the robot, to the sign beside the curtain. Agatha had to do a double take.

"It's...me?"

Agatha's eyes widened as she could hear the sound of a child screaming. Screaming in pain and agony. Blood now soaked the floor and walls. Agatha looked at herself, before noticing the blood covered her as well. And she could feel it gushing from a large gash in her neck.

Instead of the screams of a child, Agatha was now screaming. She was shuddering violently, before she finally noticed the blood and wound were all gone. It took her a moment to do anything, and the first thing she did was turn back to the sign.

"Out of Order?"

The sign had no signs of saying the words she'd previously seen. She glanced back to Foxy, but then made her way out of the room. She was too shaken up from the strange vision she had, that she didn't register the the Pirate fox was in a completely different position. Where he was originally standing with his head tilted down, he was now slightly peaking through the still opened curtain.

In another area, Agatha found herself in front of the stage. Her eyes scanned over the familiar animatronics. When she looked over at Chica, her eyebrows raised.

"Now where on earth is that freaky Cupcake?"

The cupcake was absolutely no where to be found. She wondered if it had got stolen by a janitor or something, when the sound of something hopping on the ground made itself heard. It sounded like how the Pixar lamp would jump right befor it hopped onto the 'i'. Agatha followed the sound, finding herself heading towards the Security office.

As she reached the small room, the hopping sound ceased. She listened for it, but it never returned. Agatha instead heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. She looked around the room, looking for any signs of this new sound. She found the second cupcake, one she could remember carrying around as a kid. She continued her search, looking behind the desk she found a small ventilation shaft. The vent had been pulled on, and now barely hung by two hinges.

Narrowing her eyes, Agatha grabbed a flashlight from her bag and shown it in the vent. She found nothing present inside, and the sound was fading through the vent. Heaving a sigh, Agatha stood to her feet and headed towards the chair. Sitting down, she grabbed the tablet that sat beside it, checking the clock.

_12:00_

_**Ring Ring~**_

The auburn haired girl jumped as she heard the phone ring. She looked around desperately, attempting to find the source, only to hear the phone answer itself. She listened to the message, she kept focusing on the voice. It sounded pretty familiar, but nothing she could recognize. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard him tell about how the animations roam at night.

As the message finished, Agatha looked down at the tablet. She turned to the stage, only to have a mini heart attack. The cupcake was back with Chica, but now certain rabbit was missing.

"Bonnie, where the fudge did you go?"

She clicked through the various rooms, until she came to one of the hallways. She looked around, not seeing the wandering rabbit, but did see something else. The posters in that hallway had a drawing of a crying child on them. The child's eyes were wide, and the mouth was open wide behind the tears, as if he was yelling. They looked like they were drawn by a child. Not just any child though. The closer Agatha looked at the images, the more she could see writing on the lower left hand corner.

She tossed the tablet to the side, standing to her feet. She walked out of the right side door and headed towards the posters. She reached them and looked long and hard at the corner. Sure enough, it read what she had suspected.

_Agatha York_.

Agatha rubbed her eyes, and looked back at the posters. Only, they were different. They were normal Freddy Fazbear's Pizza posters. The nineteen year old stared bug eyed. What was going on? Why was this happening? She had heard the news stories of security guards dying, and the survivors had told strange tales, but Agatha hadn't expected anything paranormal. The delusion in Pirate's Cove. The strange hopping and the scraping sound in the vent. The poster with a crying child and Agatha's name vanishing off the walls right in front of her.

Agatha rushed back to the security office, getting scared of her surroundings. Surroundings that used to give her peace and bring her happiness. As she reached the office, Agatha came face to face with a purple rabbit.

"Bonnie..."

That was all she could mutter. Agatha was frozen in her tracks. Apparently so was Bonnie. Agatha attempted to back out of the doorway, only to feel herself hit a harsh surface.

"..."

Agatha slowly turned around, finding herself looking at yellow. She slowly turned back around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Agatha was bolting through the halls, running as fast as she could. It was moments like this that made her glad she ran track in high school. Yes, moments like this. Running from a couple of self moving animatronics. She ran past pirates cove. Past the stage, where Freddy turned his head to watch her fleeing form.

The door was in sight and Agatha was a few feet away. As she began getting nearer, she felt herself trip over something. Looking around, she found one of the Cupcakes. She began crawling towards the door. Inching towards freedom.

Before she could reach the front door, Agatha felt something catch her foot. It had a good grip on her, as it dragged her away from the doors. She began screaming, clawing at the floor. Looking behind her for a quick second, the scared woman saw not an animatronic dragging her towards the back stage, but a man dragging her towards the kitchen.

That scared her a lot more, and made her fight a lot harder. As they reached the kitchen, the man dragged her to a counter and pulled something off of it. Agatha didn't see what it was, as she closed her eyes. She waited for the pain of being hacked apart. Or the feeling of a bullet pushing into her brain. Or anything. She felt something get pulled around her neck.

'_Oh god, he's gonna hang me._'

She thought that, even though the object around her neck didn't feel like rope. It was soft and plush. Agatha couldn't figure out what it was, but kept her eyes shut as she felt it get tightened around her. It wasn't too tight, just secured. When the man finished whatever he had been doing, Agatha could hear him stand up. She felt him give her a swift flick to the forehead, heard him chuckle, and listened as he left the kitchen.

Urging herself to open her eyes, Agatha forced open the purple colored orbs. She glanced down, and saw a long cloth of a bright green. She jumped up and ran towards the sink in the corner of the kitchen. It had a mirror just above it, allowing her to see what was on her.

'_A...scarf?_'

That man had dragged her by the leg into the kitchen, to give her a scarf? What is wrong with that picture? Furthermore, how did that guy even get in?

Agatha shook her head, trying to think of the guy's appearance. He was blonde. A golden blonde. And he was pretty pale. His clothes consisted of a golden suit, and a top hat. Agatha didn't really care for those factors. She kept think about his face. It looked so familiar. And she could put a name to him as well. Though she can't fully remember.

"Tyson," she mumbled.


End file.
